Nottingham
by Lioness Amythest
Summary: Forced into a double date with Petunia, Vernon, and his troll of a friend, Lily spots James at a cafe in Diagon Alley and convinces him to accompany her on the date. Between awkward luncheon small talk, sisterly feuds, and crashing thunderstorms, we see how the two went from surnames to first name basis...among other things. R&R please


A/N: Hi all! I hope you enjoy my newest fic, Nottingham :) This is the summer before James and Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts. We learn how the two came to first name basis hahaha...among other things.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's

* * *

Nottingham

Chapter 1

King's Cross

* * *

"What are we going to do today, Prongs? And please let's find _something_ to do. Spending my afternoon, sweating in the blistering sun landscaping for your Mum - bless her soul - is not my idea of fun." Sirius said as he picked absentmindedly at a crusty scab on his elbow.

Sighing, James pushed his spectacles closer to the bridge of his nose as he looked over at his bored friend. The two were at their favorite cafe in Diagon Alley, Tampered Press, and it was fast becoming a regular haunt for them.

They were at that inevitable lull period in one's summer vacation: friends were away on mandatory family vacations, parties were at a depressing minimum, and unfortunately for these two, they didn't have girlfriends to distract themselves with.

James took a gulp of his tea, too tired to wince when it scalded down his throat and instead, leaned into the palm of his hand.

"Blimey." He took another gulp, admittedly smaller this time, and checked his wristwatch, 2:43 pm.

Sirius grey eyes brightened suddenly. "What about that neighbor of yours, Clara?"

"What about her?"

"Well she has twin, hasn't she?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at James and jerked his hand in the air suggestively.

Snorting with laughter, James shook his head at his friend's crudeness and brushed a hand through his messy hair.

"Real mature of you, Sirius."

Sirius smirked. "Go on then, what's their address? Let's go give them a visit."

"No way. They both have cotton for brains."

"Even better." Sirius said evilly, a mischievous glint lighting up his grey eyes.

James shook his head, images of a spunky red head infiltrating his mind's eye. "If only Evans would give me the time of day."

"That stuck up-"

Just then a young girl, in a flattering red sweetheart dress went rushing by, her gums flapping a mile a minute to herself and if one was quick, they could see a distressed look in her emerald eyes.

James blinked and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Sirius, oblivious to his surroundings, was still fiercely yapping on about how Lily Evans was the most stuck up, unsophisticated, teacher's pet-

"Evans?" James called out, his hand automatically coming up to ruffle his hair and his insides tensing at her nearness.

The girl stopped and turned, thick auburn hair swishing around with her.

"Is that you, Potter?"

Sirius chortled and appeared delighted - _finally_ something interesting - and said, "Why Evans, what a coincidence! We were just talking about you, weren't we Prongs?"

James shot a warning glance at Sirius and shook his head marginally. As much as the girl infuriated him, he didn't want Sirius being a prat and insulting her with his insolence. Sirius tended to go a bit overboard sometimes.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he still had feelings for the girl, no matter if she had humiliated him in front of three quarters of the school population in their fifth year. Things had been frosty between them at first but gradually he sensed it thawing and he wished it to stay that way.

Wrinkling his nose as the unpleasant memory took shape, he instead eyed Lily up, from her strappy red heels to her sweetheart neckline and back up to her startling emerald eyes.

"Evans, you didn't have to go to all that effort for me." James said, a smirk unfolding at his lips.

Lily skipped over to them with what looked like a hopeful expression, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Potter, _erm_, its nice to see you. Do you happen to be busy right now?"

Sirius let out a sharp, humorless guffaw. "This sounds suspiciously like someone's asking Prongsie on a date."

James regarded her carefully, his hazel eyes dark. Even though things were beginning to thaw between the two he still couldn't help but make her squirm. "What's it to you, Evans?"

She bit her lip and looked down the narrow walkway that was Diagon Alley, evidently lost in thought for she didn't answer right away.

James was surprised; he'd never seen Lily Evans look this uncertain before. Perhaps once before, during the Sorting ceremony, but who wouldn't be nervous when you were seated in front of the entire school population waiting for your next seven years to be determined by a battered old hat? One had reason to feel uncertain.

His coolness evaporated. "Evans, everything okay?"

Nodding, she bit her lip again, making it flush red. Lily's forehead was wrinkled and it seemed as if she were having an internal argument with herself. A droplet of sweat was making its way down the side of her face and James tried to suppress his smile.

"Listen, I need some help. You have to promise not to laugh or make fun when I explain." Lily finally said, leaning on her left hip so she could pull at her heel to shake out a loose pebble.

"And I suppose I'm not invited to this secret affair." Sirius drawled, folding his arms against his chest and regarding the red head with contempt.

Lily's eyebrows rose at Sirius's tone. She sauntered over to the boys until she was in front of their table, just separated by the metal lattice gate that detached the cafe from the alleyway.

"Listen Sirius, I don't have a problem with you. It's been nearly _two_ years since that squabble near the lake with Snape. I was over the top, sorry," Lily briefly nodded to James, "But you have no right to be such an obnoxious prick to me." She snapped.

Silence stretched between the three adolescents and James shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Sirius was looking up at Lily, his grey eyes unreadable and she was holding his stare.

"Merlin Evans, you pack a punch with words." Sirius finally said lamely.

Shrugging, her auburn hair rippled across her milky shoulders and she said wryly, "It's the ginger in me."

"Ginger indeed!" Sirius snorted.

James looked between the two and felt the knots unfolding in his stomach for neither Lily nor Sirius appeared to be angry. That was a relief, he thought with a smile.

Regaining some spark in his grey eyes Sirius wagged a finger between Lily and James, "But I still want to come along with you two!"

Lily's eyes widened. "You can't! One afternoon by yourself isn't going to kill you. You two are practically inseparable. What are you going to do when James goes off and gets married?"

"What do you mean, when James goes off and gets married? You don't think _I_ might get married first?" Sirius questioned, his hands folded in front of his chest sullenly. He glanced between the two, who were both trying to suppress grins.

James chortled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Listen, I'll give you Clara's address."

At Sirius's blank expression James continued, "You know, cotton for brains?"

"Ah, right."

"I'm starting to wonder if _you're_ the one who has cotton for brains." James muttered while shaking his head.

Lily tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her grin. "Are you coming, Potter? We have to get going now."

James nodded to Sirius. "Have fun mate. See you later."

Sirius waved to the two and apparated with a pop.

He felt Lily slide her arm and interlock with his. James raised an eyebrow at their chummy arms. "Isn't this a bit hasty, Evans?"

Lily shushed him with a wave of her hand. "Listen, my sister organized a double date with her boyfriend and his best mate. The guy is horrid, and I refused to go but of course, Mum is forcing me to go with the threat of not being allowed to go to Kay's cottage this weekend. _You never get a chance to spend time with your sister_!"

At James rolling eyes she heatedly said, "I don't get free rein like you do, Potter."

"Watch your assumptions, missy." He coolly replied.

"Anyways, the guy is a complete troll. You'll really be helping me out, and hey, a date with me? It can't be that bad."

Lily looked up at him, emerald eyes imploring and auburn hair falling enticingly around her heart-shaped face. James sighed as his heart began to thrum rapidly. How could she so easily have this effect on him? He was James Potter, one of Hogwarts most wanted bachelors. Somehow she made him feel as if the tables were turned.

"Alright."

She squeezed his arm warmly, a shy smile now playing at her pert lips. "Thank you so much. Really."

"So where to?"

"Nottingham!" Lily chirped.

"Nottingham? Why the bloody hell are we going all the way to Nottingham?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well you see, that's where the lunch date is. They've already left, took the Volkswagen. There was no way I was going to suffer through a two hour car ride with _them_. And besides the train reminds me of my happiest times, heading back to Hogwarts - and the scenery is stunning."

"Evans, this is turning into a day event." James slid his arm from hers and stretched them up behind his head as they strolled.

"Listen, I know it seems like a lot but please, I'll pay you back, Potter."

"With whatever I want?" James waggled his eyebrows at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Don't be a dolt."

A thought seemed to strike her suddenly for she turned to him and said seriously, "Look I think it's time we started calling each other by our first names, especially if we are supposed to be dating."

James eyed her warily. This was beginning to seem like homework. "L-i-l-y."

"There you go. Easy enough...James. Nice name, really." She added thoughtfully to herself, her gaze extending out to the rolling Thames River.

"Come on then."

"But I haven't even bought a ticket." James countered.

"I think the least I could do is buy your ticket. I mean you are coming all the way to Nottingham to an undoubtedly awkward lunch date with my sister, her fiancée, and his troll of a friend." Lily replied grinning widely.

"I spose. Sirius and I did have big plans for the day."

Lily snorted. "Right. You both looked extremely engaged."

Chortling, James followed her onto the train that was headed to Nottingham, shaking his head and wondering what he had got himself into.

* * *

A/N: Cute huh? I can guarantee moooooore cuteness and gushiness coming up! I mean we all need a good dose of mush once in awhile right :) ? Although it won't just be romance - will have a glimpse into Petunia and Lily's complicated relationship. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
